(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing an integrally formed insulator assembly, in which a unit segment of a set overall length is formed to have a preset plurality of insulator sleeves of plastic material disposed in parallel at proper spacing intervals and also interconnected by means of belting web portions. The segment is then fed in a sleeve clamper wherein electrical connector elements are inserted into the sleeves and proper external force is applied on the sleeve to clamp up the connector elements. Another segment is similarly formed up and is integrally united with the previous segment at its longitudinal ends, so that any desired continuous overall length of the integrally united product is obtained by repeating such mold-forming. This invention also relates to such assembly product itself of any desired overall continuous length.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In manufacturing an integrally formed long insulator assembly, a conventional manner for instance includes the steps of fabricating a lot of individually separate insulator sleeves, juxtaposing at intervals and interconnecting the insulator sleeves by using proper interconnection taping means as has previously been prepared for this purpose. In this method it is difficult to interconnect and securely set such discrete insulator sleeves, which has to be arranged in an identical direction, sense and at proper regular intervals with the interconnection taping means, thus causing poor productivity and incurring high cost. It has indeed been quite a problem in such conventional manufacturing of the assembly product as described above and causes various troubles because of inaccuracies in the intervals and in the postures of the insulation sleeves as are apt to occur.
As a mere idea, it may also be conceivable to manufacture quite a long integral assembly including the insulator sleeves disposed in parallel and equally spaced apart as an integral unity by mold-forming technique. It is possible to manufacture such a long insulator sleeve assembly precisely uniformly by keeping up the proper interval pitch and the posture of the sleeves, which gives the benefit of convenient utilization later. But manufacturing of a long assembly is hardly practical or feasible since the forming of the metal mold and the entire installation annexed thereto must then be of enoumous size and complicated, thus incurring very high installation cost and requiring quite a wide installation space, which all in all makes it utterly uneconomical in view of the production cost.